Heaven
by Saroarrr
Summary: Set in the Enchanted Forest, at the beginning. What happens when Snow and Charming keep Emma and the curse is not what anyone thought it'd be? Slow burn SQ. Join me and our favorites on a new journey!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is a new story I have been thinking about doing for a little while now. It is inspired by one of my favorite songs! I have the whole layout done, so updates should be pretty consistent. Reviews are my creative drugs and push me to write faster, so please send me them with feedback! I am open to suggestions, always! Also, all mistakes are my own!

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters. Just having fun!

Thank you! Enjoy! Xoxo.

* * *

The birth of a princess was supposed to be something to celebrate - an occasion that marked the continuation of a royal family line. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Charming and Snow's lives, but now faced with the Evil Queen's curse, it was quickly taking a downward spiral. Tears sprang from Snow's eyes as she kissed her baby girl's forehead and she gently rocked her back and forth, all the while being held by her husband.

"I can't do it, Charming," Snow cried, looking up and meeting his teary eyes. "I can't send her off to some unknown world. Who would take care of her? Who would love her? What if we never see her again?"

"Snow," Charming sighed, "we have discussed this for months now… We agreed this is her best chance."

Snow shook her head quickly and looked down at the tiny infant in her arms. "No, it can't be. It doesn't feel right. Her best chance is with us. Her home is here, with us." Snow looked back up into his eyes, "I can't leave her."

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Pretty soon you won't have to worry about anything at all, ever again," a dark, sultry voice came from the foot of the bed.

Snow and Charming looked to see the Evil Queen standing there in all her dark glory, a malicious smile stretched on her face from ear to ear. Charming stood and moved towards the end of the bed with his sword drawn. The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the sword went flying across the room and hit a wall before clanging to the ground.

"Stay away from my family," Charming warned while walking forward, looking straight into the queen's eyes.

Regina laughed heartily. "Or what? What do you think you're going to do to me, peasant?" With a last snarl thrown at Charming, she sent him sailing through the room as well, rendering him unconscious when he hit the floor.

A pitiful sound came from Snow's throat as she tried to scoot further back into the bed with the baby in her arms. Tears poured down her cheeks in tiny rivulets as fearful eyes looked into those of the Evil Queen's.

"Please, Regina. You don't have to do this. We could-"

"There is nothing that "we" would ever do, Snow. Not ever. And I do have to do this. It is time for my revenge. You took **everything** from me, and now it is my turn to return the sentiment." As the Evil Queen finished her sentence, dark purple smoke crackled around them. Her laughter soon filled the room, echoing off of the walls and growing louder with each reverberation.

Snow squeezed her eyes tight and nuzzled her baby girl's face, whispering promises of love and happiness, and that everything would be okay. Suddenly as her quiet whispers turned into choked back sobs, something happened. The room fell silent and all was still. Snow opened her eyes and looked over to where the Evil Queen stood and when her eyes took everything in, her jaw dropped. Surrounding the Evil Queen was what appeared to be a translucent field with a purple hue. It completely encompassed her and the Queen was desperately trying to free herself in vain.

After the moment of shock wore off, Snow carefully got to her feet and scurried over to her husband. "Charming," she shook his arm, "Charming, wake up." She looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms and was baffled at how the little girl managed to sleep through this whole ordeal. When Charming started to stir, she ran her hand soothingly over his cheek.

"Snow? Wh-what happened?" Panic flooded his features and she sat up quickly, taking her and their baby into his arms. "Are you two okay?" He gently rocked the two, never wanting to let go.

"I think her curse backfired, Charming… Look." She moved slightly out of his embrace and pointed across the room to the struggling Evil Queen.

Charming stood and helped his wife and daughter up from the stone floor and slowly walked with them over to stand before Regina. Purple eyes fumed with hatred as she tried blasting the barrier apart to no avail.

"Guards!" Charming's voice bellowed, and soon two ran into the room, "take the Evil Queen to the dungeon until we can figure out what's going on." With nods from the two men, they carried the Queen out of the room.

"Charming, what does this mean? What happened?" Snow asked.

"I don't know, but there is someone who can tell us." Charming looked down into his wife's puffy, red eyes.

Realization flashed across Snow's face. "You mean… Rumpelstiltskin?"

Charming nodded. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Again, please leave a review! I know this chapter is short, but it's just the beginning! Our favorites have a long journey ahead of them! Thanks, again! Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you to those who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
A special thank you to McDumbles for the motivation to write this today! Xo.

* * *

The journey to see Rumpelstiltskin was long, the weather was dreary, and aside from the sound of hooves on the ground it was quiet. Snow and Charming had only met with the Dark One one time since his capture, and the information they'd received from him was false. This wasn't a trip they wanted to be making, but they needed answers to the many questions they had and he was the only one with them.

As they approached the magic cage the Dark One was housed in, fear quickly set in; he was nowhere to be seen. Charming quickly mounted the torch in his hand on the wall and left his wife to move up close to the barrier, grabbing hold of the long bars and peered inside, all around. Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin fell from his perch up high and grabbed Charming's hands. A menacing, high-pitched laugh echoed off the walls as Charming ripped his hands from a scaly grip.

"Hello, dearies, what brings you here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, looking from Charming to Snow. Almost immediately he saw the small bundle in Snow's arms. "Ah! Emma! She's here," he smirked knowingly.

"Yes," Charming said loudly, trying to gain the attention back from the imp, "she is and so are we. You said that all our fates were decided and that the Queen would cast a curse- that it would be terrible. Her curse failed; nothing is as you said it was going to be."

"Oh, don't sound so disappointed." Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes dramatically and clasped his hands together.

"We're not," Snow spoke up and stepped a couple of feet closer to her husband. "What we are is confused. Why did you lie to us?"

"I DIDN'T LIE!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled and grabbed the long bars keeping him locked inside. Within seconds, he regained his composure and smiled deviously. "The spell _has_ been cast and it _will_ be terrible. This is a _complicated_ spell and there are many parts to it." His smile faltered for a moment, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the couple.

"So," Snow started, confusion written on her face, "what should we do with the Evil Queen?"

"Oh!" the Dark One jumped up and down, clapping, "I'm so glad you asked. You see, before I was put in this…lovely place, I made a chamber much like this one outside of the kingdom meant to house none other than her majesty."

"Why do I feel like the location to this chamber is going to come at a price?"

Rumpelstiltskin's shrill laugh bounced off the walls again. "You're smarter than you look."

"What's your price?" Snow asked, dreading where this was going.

"It's quite simple, really. My freedom for her entrapment," his reply came as if they should have already known.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would we set you free? She's already powerless; we can just keep her locked up in one of our own chambers." Charming was growing irritated, his face reddening. "Come on, Snow. We don't need this imp." He reached for his wife, and just as they turned to walk away, another high-pitched laugh came from behind them.

"Chambers like these take time and powerful magic to build, Your Highness. And the Evil Queen will only be powerless until sundown. Time is not on your side." Rumpelstiltskin said, sounding bored.

Charming and Snow looked to each other and turned back around to glare at the Dark One.

"Come on, we both know how this is going to end…well, I do, anyway. Just say the magic words and she will be locked away where she can't hurt you or your precious family." An eager smile was taking place on Rumpelstiltskin's face and he began climbing the bars slowly in anticipation.

Charming and Snow looked to each other in defeat. They knew that there was no other way for this to go; they had captured the Dark One before, they could do it again if he overstepped any boundaries in their kingdom. Charming took his wife's hand and looked back to the scaly creature. "You have a deal."

* * *

18 Years Later…

Emma woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window and a huge smile grew on her face. Today marked her eighteenth year and she was officially a lady in the eyes of the kingdom. She threw the thick blanket from her slim body and prepared for her day.

Usually she would have her servants help dress her and make her presentable, but today Emma was going on an adventure. She had never been the type of girl who cared much about elegant dresses and make-up anyway, so when she put on her riding slacks and a simple white shirt, she felt more herself and relaxed.

Charming and Snow had asked her what she wanted for her gift and all she really wanted was a day to be free from her responsibilities and to see more of what the world had to offer. While her parents were uneasy with sending her off without any protection, they granted her the one day. Surely, she couldn't go off too far within the course of a day? Not to mention, being the tomboy she was, Emma was well trained in swordsmanship, self-defense, and survival. She was a natural.

After looking over herself once more in the mirror and being happy with what she saw, she took off for the large banquet hall where she knew her mother would be. Lately, Snow had been on a redecorating binge and so far, she had half of the castle done. Emma didn't know what her mother's deal was, but it was becoming an obsession and she made a mental note to have that discussion with her when she returned.

When she opened the large doors to the banquet hall, she almost doubled over in laughter. Snow was standing on Grumpy's shoulders with a large picture in her hands. Her hair was tousled and everything about her situation was far from what was considered "royal".

"Mother, what are you doing?" Emma laughed lightly whilst walking up to them.

Snow placed the picture on the wall as Grumpy turned them to face Emma, a little too quickly, and Snow nearly fell from his shoulders. He looked up apologetically when Snow lightly tapped his head.

"Lesson for the day, Emma: If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Snow jumped down from Grumpy's shoulders and stood before her daughter.

"You know, Mom…you're not the young spring chicken you used to be… Are you sure you should be doing this stuff?" Emma asked, wincing at her mother's shocked expression.

"I am in as good of shape as I was back when I was your age, thank you," Snow reprimanded her daughter. "Now come here," Snow smiled and gathered Emma in her arms. "Eighteen! Oh, my sweet girl, when did you grow up?"

Emma laughed lightly and pulled from her mother's embrace. "It's been a long time coming."

"I know…" Snow trailed sadly. "Will you stay for breakfast? Your father will be down soon," Snow's voice was hopeful.

"I would love to, but I don't want to waste any of this day!" Emma smiled with excitement. At her mother's disappointment, she sighed lightly and took Snow's hand. "I love you. I'll be fine." Emma reminded her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know, I know." Snow patted her daughter's hand. Regaining her composure, she straightened her shoulders. "Okay, off you go. Remember, be back by-"

"By nightfall. I know, Mother." Emma finished for her with a small chuckle. "Bye!" With that, Emma took off in a small sprint, never looking back.

The royal dogs followed Emma to the far stone wall, the last remaining barrier between herself and outside of the kingdom. This is what she had been waiting for for years; it'd been all she had dreamt of for as long as she could remember. What wondrous things awaited her? Who would she meet? What would she do with herself all day?

Patting the dogs one final goodbye, she turned and exited the kingdom. Much to her disappointment, the outside of the wall looked a lot like the other side. She didn't really know what she expected, but it wasn't this. 'Maybe further in things will change up a bit!' she thought to herself.

Craving adventure, she decided not to take path that would lead her to other villages, and instead took off into the woods. She used the dagger her father had passed down to her to carve into trees so she wouldn't get lost along the way.

* * *

A few hours had passed and so far, the only thing remotely interesting was a family of small birds splashing in a little brook. They were cute, but she'd seen birds take baths many times before… With a sigh of disappointment, she sat down on a large rock to take a break, bringing her hands to scrub her face free of stress. She tied her hair up and stretched her neck from side to side, and was surprised when she looked to her left to see something hidden behind thick brush.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she rose to her feet and made her way over. The brush was hard to move, so she had to cut it away, leaving in its wake what appeared to be a makeshift door. She looked around to make sure there were no eyes on her (though she had been certain her parents actually let her have free range), and carefully pushed it open. It was heavy, but all of her training growing up proved itself useful.

The air was thick and there was little light in the dark cavern. Looking ahead, she saw that further in there was a small amount of light. With one last look towards the forest, she made her way inside, the anticipation of what she'd find sending chills up her spine. Quiet as a mouse, she crept up to what appeared to be a holding chamber, only something about this didn't feel right to her. Sure, it looked like the ones in her castle's dungeon, but it felt like there was powerful energy pouring off it. She had to squint to see what little she could, which was a dirt floor, a stone bench, and a single torn, brown blanket (if that is what one would even call it.)

"Careful, dear, you might give yourself a headache." The sound of a woman's voice echoed around her and made her jump in surprise. She couldn't tell which direction the voice had come from.

"Who-who is there? Show yourself!" Emma called out authoritatively.

Small, quiet footsteps made their way over from her right and she looked over. A little bit of light trickled in from the walls and when the woman came into view, Emma was shocked. She was expecting someone much more intimidating, especially for someone locked away.

"Who are you?" Emma asked once more, squinting when the woman moved out of the light again. She searched for what seemed like minutes and gasped when the woman emerged out of the darkness and right in front of her. The woman wore a small smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Regina. Or as others may remember me, the Evil Queen."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think! Thank you!  
Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

The Evil Queen… She couldn't be, could she? Her mother had told her of the step-mother she'd had a long time ago… Yet just by looking at the woman before her, she looked to be younger than her mother. She stood slightly shorter than herself with her long, dark chocolate hair braided over her shoulder. Sitting below perfectly sculpted eyebrows were eyes that were nearly as dark as her hair, and they seemed to glitter in the few, tiny rays of light seeping through the walls. She was certainly a beautiful woman, as her mother's stories of the Evil Queen had mentioned, but could this woman who was patiently waiting for some sort of response from herself be THE Evil Queen?

"Cat caught your tongue?" An amused expression played on olive skin and the prompt drew Emma from her thoughts.

"No, I- I just never expected to meet you. Are you really the Evil Queen?" Astonishment was clear in Emma's voice and it gained a chuckle from the brunette.

"The one and only," Regina took a bow, and everything in her posture _screamed_ regal royalty.

Emma's heart started beating faster, fear slowly seeping through her veins. She took one step back, and then another, the sound causing Regina to look back up and straighten herself.

"You don't have to fear me. I'm trapped behind here…" Regina reassured lightly, calmly bringing her hands to the bars separating the two women.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded almost imperceptibly. "And your magic?"

"Completely useless in here." A slight shrug followed her response. "You're safe. Even if I could harm you, you're the first person I've seen in such a long time…" Regina's words trailed off as she appeared to be thinking. "How…how long have I actually been in here?" she wondered aloud.

Emma cleared her throat, "Um, my-my mother says you've been here since I was a baby…" she offered.

Regina's expression turned to one of surprise. "How old are you?"

"Today is actually my eighteenth year…"

"EIGHTEEN YEARS?" Regina exclaimed, causing Emma to jump back another step. The brunette backed up and started pacing back and forth slowly, coming in and out Emma's line of vision as she would momentarily disappear into darkness.

Emma could hear the brunette mumbling to herself and she took a careful step forward. "Is everything okay?" _Dumb question, Emma, of course it's not!_ she silently scolded herself.

Regina, distracted by Emma and remembering there actually was someone in there with her, moved back to stand in front of the blonde. "Well, I suppose everything is as good as it could be… I mean, being banished to a cell for eternity isn't as glamorous as ruling a kingdom." A pitiful chuckle escaped her lips and Emma grew curious.

"What?"

"I can't even die because I'm trapped in here. Not by self-harm or nature's natural way of things," Regina looked down shaking her head.

"Which I assume is why you look not too much older than myself?"

"That would be correct." She looked up and Emma was surprised to see glossy eyes looking back at her. "They did a good job. Eternity alone."

Emma felt a pang of guilt knowing that it had been her parents that were responsible for her being trapped in here. She could understand her parent's reasoning, but to make it so she was frozen in time, not to age, and in turn not able to die like everyone else, that seemed a bit excessive.

Then another thought crossed her mind; Regina had no idea who she was. How would she react if she knew who her parents were? She wasn't dressed as a princess should be, so there was no reason for Regina to suspect anything other than some random peasant finding her.

Regina seemed to sense the battle going on inside Emma's head and furrowed her brows. "What's going on in there?" Regina tapped her own temple lightly while gesturing with a nod to Emma's.

Waves of guilt were pooling in the blonde's stomach, and she was afraid if she stayed much longer that she would end up telling Regina who she was. Emma studied curious brown eyes and knew she had to leave.

"I just… I need to go. I shouldn't be here… I'm sorry." Emma started to back away, fumbling over her feet as the dark started to swallow her again. She turned around and tried focusing on the sight of the forest at the end of the cavern.

"Wait!" Regina grabbed the cool, steel bars in front of her. "Please don't go… I-"

Emma paused as she saw heard the desperation in Regina's voice. Conflicted, she turned around once more and looked at the brunette. If she was evil before, that was one thing…but she wasn't now. Maybe in time she could tell her who she was… but right now wasn't the time. Emma took slow, careful steps closer, though not as close as she was before. Regina's features showed slight relief. Clearly, she didn't want to be alone.

Emma let out a light sigh. "I'll be back."

"Really?" Regina asked, surprise evident in her voice. "When?"

"Soon. I don't know exactly when, but I will be back as soon as I can." She saw Regina's eyebrows furrow at the uncertainty and watched her cast her eyes downward. "Trust me, okay? I'll be back…" Regina looked back up, searching Emma's eyes for any signs of dishonesty. "I promise."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Regina's face and she nodded softly. "Okay. Goodbye…"

Emma remembered that she had never told Regina her name. She couldn't tell her that her name was Emma. Surely, she would have known the name of her rival's daughter. Remembering her favorite living creature, she decided to go with that. "Swan," Emma offered.

A small chuckle escaped Regina's lips. "Swan? That's a peculiar name, but okay. Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, your Majesty."

Mid-bow, she cut her off, "Regina… You may call me Regina." Emma looked back up, sparkling blue eyes meeting warm brown, and she smiled big while finishing her bow.

"Goodbye, Regina."

* * *

When Emma was sure that the door was safely hidden again, she began her journey home. Sure, she had more time if she chose to keep on venturing into the woods, but her discovery today was already more than she could handle. So instead, she took her time while walking home, getting lost in her thoughts.

The Evil Queen. Regina. Somehow calling her Evil just didn't seem right. Of course she had learned of many things she had done when she was ruler of the Enchanted Forest, how she had tirelessly tried to kill her mother… Could people like that really change? Could isolation for eighteen years be enough to redden a blackened heart?

What about when Regina learned of who her parents were? Would she turn her away?

A feeling of determination welled up inside the blonde's chest as she neared the kingdom. Regardless, she would have to tell Regina who she was. If the brunette put up a fight, Emma was going to make sure she was the victor. She would be the one to change the Evil Queen back to the person she was before, the woman who saved her mother from an unruly horse, through friendship and trust. She would show her parents people can change and free Regina from this curse.

After passing through the castle doors, Emma heard heels clicking rapidly on the stone floor. Her mother. What was she going to tell her mother about her day? She couldn't very well tell her of her surprise encounter. No, she would have to…lie. She felt a little queasy from the thought, but recovered quickly when her mother appeared and launched herself into her daughter's arms.

"You're back!" Snow squeezed rather tightly. Emma chuckled as her father came into view wearing an amused smile.

"Okay, Snow, she's turning blue," Charming joked and gently placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. With a small giggle, Snow eased up and Emma moved from her mother's embrace.

"Did you have fun?! Tell me all about it!" Snow linked their arms together and started to lead her through the castle.

"It was lovely. I saw different kinds of animals, followed trails all around and saw some beautiful sights." Emma replied, trying to be as vague as possible.

"Well, you must be starving! Come, let's go to the dining hall and have dinner and you can tell us all about it!" Snow was nearly skipping with delight to hear her daughter's day was amazing, but was more excited to have her home safe.

Emma paused and waited for Snow and her father to look at her. "I was actually thinking to have my dinner sent up to me tonight, if that was okay? I'm rather exhausted from the trails, and really would like a nice, hot soak and rest." When her parents' expressions fell, she quickly added, "But I will be glad to fill you in tomorrow morning at breakfast!" with a smile.

Snow recovered quickly and hugged her daughter once more, but this one was brief. "Of course. Dinner will be sent up shortly. Go on, honey." Snow moved to take her place by Charming and the pair watched their daughter head off to her room, pride shining in their eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much more to come! Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts! Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone found her. After eighteen years. Eighteen years! That fact wouldn't leave her head. Sure, it had seemed like a long time had passed, especially with the only real way of knowing a new day was upon her was when the little rays of light trickled in. But eighteen years?

Regina was laying back on the stone bench, used to the hard surface relentlessly pressing into her back, reflecting on all that time. The beginning of her life-long sentence started in a blood boiling rage, several years of brooding and imagining what she would do to everyone involved if she ever broke free. But the last few years she mainly felt loneliness. She would have given anything for what she'd had today. Heck, she would have taken a visit from Rumpelstiltskin, but day after day it was just herself and her thoughts.

The accidental visit by this Miss Swan character had been brief, but already she felt lighter. She hoped with everything she had that her visitor would keep her promise…

A smile spread across her face because that is what she had now. Hope. She hadn't felt that since she was younger, before her mother ripped away the love of her life. Before Snow broke her promise.

Snow…

Molten lava pooled in her stomach at the thought of that spoiled brat, the need for her revenge still ever-present. Her smile long gone, she stood up and began pacing the floor once more. This newfound hope of hers also brought thoughts of gaining her freedom and finally getting her revenge. Only this time, it wasn't about killing Snow White. No, this time she would do something far worse. She would take the thing that meant the most to her: her daughter.

* * *

Days had passed and Emma was finding herself restless. What could she possibly say to her parents to get her out of the kingdom unaccompanied again? Since her return, her mother had been close by almost constantly. Snow was feeling the need of independence from her, and it just caused her to try to hold on more. Emma couldn't really blame her mother. She knew the Queen had always wanted more children, but it never happened for her, so she was trying to soak up every second with her daughter as much as possible.

But this alone caused the biggest obstacle for her. The guards would be easy to sneak by. In her lessons, Emma had been taught that yes, while they had the Royal Army, there wasn't need for much security since the Evil Queen and her followers had been captured. There were two guards posted at each entrance to the kingdom, two at each entrance to the castle, and a few posted in surrounding villages to keep up with the word of mouth for any potential dangers. Emma, ever the adventurous one even when growing up, knew all the secret ins and outs of the kingdom and would have no issue getting out. But how to escape her mother's watchful eye?

Emma threw herself backward onto her bed and stared out of the window. The moon shown brightly, high in the sky. She got lost in her thoughts, wondering if Regina had thought she'd abandoned her. Guilt was pooling in her stomach and she couldn't take much more of it.

A thought crossed her mind: her mother and father had retired for the night. She could make it to Regina and back before they woke in the morning. She wouldn't be able to stay long, but even just to stop in so Regina's trust in her wouldn't wane, that was enough.

Emma got to her feet and grabbed one of her small bags and put a few items in it. No, it wasn't much, but the less she carried with her the faster she could move through the woods. She changed into her clothes from the other day and tied her hair into a messy pony tail, not wanting to give Regina any hints of who she was just yet. With one final look in the mirror, she was off.

* * *

Thankfully it hadn't taken her very long to find her way through the woods. She knew where she was going so she found herself in front of the hidden door within an hour.

' _Okay, Emma, keep your cool. Be yourself,' she said to herself._

With one last steadying breath, she moved the brush and pushed the door open. She pulled a torch she snagged from the extras in the basement of the castle out of her bag and lit it carefully with two stones. Looking around her once more, she made her way into the cavern and closed the door behind her.

"Regina?" Emma called out quietly, not wanting to startle her if she were sleeping. She took careful steps trying not to disturb the dirt floor. The air in there was cold and her skin was soon covered in goosebumps. Was it always this cold? Did Regina ever freeze at night?

With no response from the brunette, she stayed quiet as she approached the chamber. Her stomach dropped when she saw the woman lying on the dirt floor covered in the tattered blanket. A lump formed in her throat and she fought back against the threatening tears. No one should have to live like this, not even the Evil Queen. This was just torture, and she grew angrier by the second with her parents. How could they call themselves good? Noble? She was disgusted.

Emma looked at the walls on either side of her and found the torch mount the was searching for on the right side. She carefully put it into place and set her bag down on the floor in front of the sleeping woman, studying her for a moment before gaining the courage to wake her.

"Regina," she whispered. When the brunette didn't stir, she started to reach her hand forward, hoping the barrier wouldn't have any effect on her. She passed the barrier and made contact with the sleeping woman, lightly shaking her shoulder. "Regina, wake up," she whispered softly.

Regina's brow furrowed and she slowly opened her eyes. When the blonde's face finally became clear she sat up, a frown on her face. "The last person who woke me up ended up with no eyelids," she seethed.

Emma's face blanched and her mouth went dry. "I-I… I'm sorry," she stammered. "I just thought that-" She was cut off by Regina's smile..

"Calm down. I was joking," Regina laughed.

Emma frowned. "You know, I don't appreciate that." Emma stood up, embarrassed. She reached for her bag and when she slung it over her shoulder, Regina's laughter died down.

"No, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Regina smiled softly, trying to coax the blonde into staying. Emma looked over her shoulder and glared at the other woman.

"Really? What did you think would happen?" Emma threw back. "We really need to work on your people skills…"

Regina sighed, "Well, it _has_ been eighteen years since I've been around anyone… And we both know the kind of person I was before the curse…" She sighed and stepped closer and held onto the steel bars. "But I really am sorry, Miss Swan. I will refrain from using that kind of humor around you."

Emma sighed and relaxed a little. Turning to face the brunette, she pulled the pouch in front of herself and opened it up. "I brought you a few things… It's not much… but I can bring more next time…" As she reached in, Regina tried peering inside. Emma pulled out a few candles, another torch, the two stones she used to light the first torch, a small blanket, and change of clothes.

Regina was shocked the blonde was able to fit all of that in the small bag. When Emma looked back up, she saw the surprise written on the other woman's face. She placed the items back into the bag and slid it through the bars and into Regina's hands.

"Thank you," Regina accepted the offering.

"I hope the clothes fit. And I know the blanket is small, but it's warm and doesn't have holes in it…" Emma rambled.

"They're perfect. Thank you," Regina smiled, causing the blonde to quiet.

"You're welcome. I can't stay long… I have to be back before sunrise. But I didn't want you to think I forgot about you..."

Regina looked at the woman before her. She was tall with long, blonde hair, cerulean eyes, a slender frame, casual clothing, and was impeccably clean. "Where are you from?" Regina asked, curiously.

Emma's mouth went dry again. She couldn't tell her yet. "About an hour's walk away," she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, I appreciate you coming all this way for such a short visit… You didn't have to do that."

"It's the only time I could get away. I'll only be able to come at night for now until I can figure out how to visit in the daytime."

"What's holding you back?"

Emma gave the best answer she could think of, "My family doesn't like when I go off alone."Regina seemed to accept the answer.

"I don't want you to get into trouble, Miss Swan…"

"No, no, I want to be here." Emma cut her off. Regina smiled at the blonde's eagerness. "I-I mean, I don't have many friends where I'm from…" Emma trailed off.

Regina chuckled, "And you think the Evil Queen is a good choice of friend?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, I don't think you're evil… Everything you've done is in the past."

Regina's facial expression was unreadable and Emma was growing nervous.

"Did I upset you?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina sighed and turned around to sit on the stone bench.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma asked moving closer and leaned into the bars.

"I'm not a good person, Miss Swan. You may want to rethink your choice in friends… I'm flattered, I am. But-"

"I believe I have a say in who I want to be friends with. And I am a great judge of character. Give yourself more credit." Emma's voice was strong and determined, causing a smile to form on Regina's face.

"If you say so." A small chuckle escaped the brunette's lips.

"Good!" Emma smiled. "But I really should get going. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Regina stood once more and moved right before the blonde. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Regina." Emma took a step back with a smile and retreated back into the moonlit forest.

* * *

Thank you you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review with feedback! Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've had a very busy summer, and with all of the distractions, it has been hard getting back into writing. Big thank you to McDumbles for motivating me!

Enjoy!

* * *

"So," Emma started, "tell me something about yourself. Something that no one would know about you." Both women were sitting across from each other on either side of the queen's prison. With this being only her third time in Regina's presence, Emma was still not completely comfortable sitting in silence.

Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "There's not much that people don't know. My life has been made public knowledge since they captured me."

"But there has to be _something_ that you've kept private- "

"And what makes you think that I would just divulge my secrets to you?" Regina snapped. "I don't even know who you really are. All I know is that you were named after a bird and you live an hour or so away."

Emma's mouth snapped shut, her nerves and surprise at the bite in the brunette's words written all over her face. "I- I'm sorry. I- "

"No, Miss Swan, I'm sorry," Regina said with a sigh. "I'm not good at this…"

Emma chuckled under her breath, composing herself. "You don't say." She looked down and clasped her hands in her lap. "It's true, though. You know far less about me than I do about you…"

"So, let's change that then." Regain caught Emma's gaze and gave a reassuring smile. "I mean, who am I going to tell?" At Emma's light chuckle and apologetic smile, she relaxed and leaned back on her hands waiting. Emma seemed to catch on after a few moments.

"Oh! Right…" she swallowed. "What do you want to know first?"

Regina looked up at the ceiling in thought. "How about… Okay, we'll start easy. What is your favorite food?" she asked with a smile, meeting Emma's eyes once more.

Emma actually had to think about that. When several moments passed, Regina laughed. "This was an easy question, Miss Swan."

"Listen," Emma looked at her seriously, "I love all foods. It's hard to pick just one!" She gave it one more thought and clapped once before speaking again, sitting up straight. "I LOVE the bread our cook makes. She spreads honey on it just for me." Emma smiled happily, a child-like glint in her eyes, and her stomach rumbled just thinking about it.

"You have a cook?" Regina asked, a bit surprised. "I mean, I had an inkling that you were of higher class just by your clean appearance, but a personal cook?" She watched Emma's face blanch. "What's wrong, dear? Are you feeling alright?" Regina moved to sit up straight and scooted closer, grabbing the bars in front of her.

Emma tried recovering, but it was too late. She started to panic inside. There weren't many wealthy families around, certainly not within an hour of where they were. What if Regina pieced things together?

When Emma didn't respond and looked everywhere but at her, Regina sat up onto her knees. She wanted to reach out and touch the young woman in front of her to offer some sort of comfort and hated the barrier between them. "Miss Swan, talk to me. What's wrong?"

'How long can you really keep this up?' Emma asked herself. 'If you keep up this charade, it could make things worse in the long run. You're going to have to tell her anyway. Just get it over with.'

Regina could see the confliction in worried eyes when they peered back up at her. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, waiting for the blonde to respond.

Emma cleared her throat and held her hands clasped together tightly to prevent Regina from seeing the tremble running through them. "I have something to tell you, but I don't want to."

"Are you not coming back?" Regina couldn't help but to jump to conclusions. What else could the blonde be worried to tell her?

"No, no. That's not it." Emma shook her head and saw Regina visibly relax, which only made her feel sick to her stomach. "I'm afraid it's worse… Or, well…you'll see it that way…"

Regina sighed and sat back onto her heels. "There's no better time than the present, Miss Swan." She was getting rather apprehensive, but didn't let it show. Instead she wore a mask of indifference.

'Please don't hate me,' Emma pleaded to her silently.

"My name is Emma."

Regina looked at the blonde with confusion. "Okay… That's a nice name? Forgive me, but I don't see where the problem is."

Emma stood up on shaky legs and started to pace back and forth, feeling the brunette's gaze burning through her. "My name is Emma. I am eighteen, which is nearly as long as you have been in here. I'm of a higher class…" Emma stopped and moved in front of the bars. By now Regina was standing before her, mimicking her stance. Brown searched cerulean…a familiar cerulean. Emma saw realization take over the brunette's features and felt the heat from the other woman's body recede as she retreated. She was met with Regina's back a moment later.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I was going to-"

"Get out." Regina was still, aside from the rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed deeply. Her tone was deep and dripped with disdain.

"Regina, please." Emma tried again, sadness running through her veins. She was caught off guard and stumbled back when a moment later the brunette whirled around and stood before her.

"Why did you come back?! Why didn't you just leave when I told you who I was and not come back?! You are clearly the spawn of your imbecilic parents."

"I am nothing like them!" Emma pleaded. When Regina chuckled menacingly and turned to walk away, Emma reached through the barrier and grabbed ahold of her wrist. She almost regretted her action, but saw the nearly imperceptible relief in brown eyes as they took in the gentle contact before turning black with hatred as their eyes met.

"Unhand me, Princess." Regina's angry words warned.

Emma reluctantly withdrew her hand but was pleased to see Regina waiting for her to say something. "Listen to me, please. I didn't know how to tell you who I am or else I would have said something sooner."

"It doesn't matter that you waited this long to tell me. YOU are the problem."

She had to admit, the words stung and she couldn't help wincing. "We were getting along fine before you found out who my parents were. So, what… now you hate me because I was born into this life?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't think you're so special, Princess. I hate everyone, remember? I'd have ended up hating you just like all the others once I got to know you." She turned around and began to walk into the shadows. "You know where the door is."

Even as Regina left her line of vision, Emma stayed put. "I'm not letting you push me away that easily, Your Majesty. I'm going to prove it to you. I want to be your friend… You can trust me…"the blonde vowed with conviction. She didn't let the fact that she stood there alone the rest of her visit deter her, though. She knew their friendship was possible and that a good person was hidden inside of that hard exterior. All she had to do was crack it.

* * *

Days had gone by since Regina found out who Emma was, and every night the blonde showed up just as the moon reached its highest point in the sky. Regina had made it known that her presence wasn't wanted, and tonight was no different. Tonight, however, Regina stayed hidden in the shadows, never acknowledging her.

"Are you really going to play like this? I mean, you're _how old?_ Don't you think this is a little childish?" Emma asked. When she got no response, she merely threw her bag onto the ground against the bars and made herself comfortable, laying back and folding her arms behind her head. "So, how was your day?"

Silence.

"'Oh, my day was the same as every other day, but thank you so much for caring enough to ask, Emma. How was yours?' Mine was great, thanks!"

Silence.

Emma sighed, but she refused to let Regina win. The brunette may be stubborn, but she was about to find out just how stubborn the blonde was.

"So, my mother…Snow… well, today she told me that she was going to have another baby." Emma laughed lightly. "I mean, that's great for them... I know that they have always wanted more children after me, but why 18 years later?! Anyway, I guess it explains why she has been going absolutely crazy with redecorating every room of th castle." She paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Did you ever want kids? I kind of _have_ to, but still. I think even if I were just a commoner, I'd have at least one."

Emma smiled to herself. Growing up, she'd often thought of what her life would be like if she were a normal kid and not a princess. She had always been a happy child with everything she could ever need, but still, she found herself feeling like something was missing.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her head and peered through the darkness on the other side of the barrier. Sighing again, she rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs.

"I understand why you don't want me here, Regina… I'm not the naïve little girl you probably think I am." Emma reached over for her bag and pulled out a shiny, red apple. She absentmindedly tossed it back and forth between her hands. "I also know that you don't owe me anything. But I wasn't lying to you when I said that I don't have friends… Being a princess singles you out and either everyone puts on a show for you, or they just want something… When I met you, it was the first time someone treated me like anyone else. You didn't expect anything of me…" Emma stopped playing with the apple and searched the darkness in vain. "I still want to be your friend, Regina. I hope I can prove to you in time that I'm not going hurt you… Can't you see the risks I take by even coming here?"

Silence.

Emma's shoulders slumped and she leaned forward, placing the apple on Regina's side. After a moment, she stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothes, taking one last look before softly saying, "Just think about it. Please?" With that, the blonde turned, grabbed her bag and ventured home.

Quiet footsteps made their way to the barrier and Regina carefully lifted the apple up, inspecting it. The young blonde was good… She had to give her that. Regina absentmindedly tossed the apple back and forth between her hands, in deep thought, as she walked back into the dark. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and share your thoughts with me! Thanks! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Emma continued to show up night after night for the next week. Each night she would begin by looking through the shadows to see if she could catch a glimpse of the brunette, always ending up disappointed. She would lay there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity until she couldn't take the silence any longer and would finally leave.

Regina had grown accustomed to the blonde's presence in a way. That's why when Emma failed to show that night, Regina found herself pacing back and forth for hours until the sun broke through the minuscule cracks around her. She was surprised by her own reaction. Was she actually worried? Worried that the princess had given up on her? That she was in fact a lost cause?

"What have I done?" she whispered to no one. Finally, someone saw beyond the mistakes she'd made all those years ago and believed there was someone worth saving still inside, and she ruined it. "Just like you've ruined everything else." she angrily berated herself. She stomped towards her bench and looked at the few possessions she owned, courtesy of the blonde, and screamed as she threw them all off. Her chest heaved as she sat down and she was surprised when suddenly she felt tears pour from her eyes. "You got what you asked for…she's gone," she whispered as she lay down, curling her legs up close to her chest. The feeling of loneliness consumed her as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle…

The sun's rays warmed pale skin as the blonde slept. It had been a long night, an unpleasant one at that. While the blonde ached to leave the confinements of the castle, her body ached in other ways. Since after supper the night before, Emma had been sick, unable to hold anything down. She vomited several times throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning, finding relief as the sun kissed the sky.

When Emma felt a soft caress against her cheek, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, baby girl." Snow cooed. "How are you feeling?"

Emma closed her eyes once more and carefully turned her body towards her mother. "A little better, mostly just tired," she responded quietly with a yawn.

Snow smiled sweetly at the sight before her. Emma would never stop being her little girl, nor would she ever stop wanting to take care of her. "Okay, well I just wanted to come and check on you. Get some rest and I'll have someone bring you soup in a few hours." Snow leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, smiling when she heard a light snore already before she even sat up straight. Placing a hand on her barely noticeable bump, the queen stood and quietly left her daughter to her dreams.

* * *

When Emma finally felt well enough to leave her bed, a guilty stirring filled her stomach and she itched to leave the castle. The sun had only just set and thankfully, it wouldn't be long before she could make her way into the woods. She prayed that Regina wouldn't be angry at her for missing last night's visit, even though the brunette ignored her every night.

All of her handmaidens took their leave after she dismissed them. They had taken care of her enough in the last twenty four hours and had needed their rest, too. She walked into her private washroom and prepared her own bath. Nearly an hour later, she sank into the hot water, instantly feeling the tension and aches seep from her body. She lay there long enough for her fingers and toes to prune and then finally began to wash herself clean of the sickness and when she completed her task, she felt ready to make her journey.

After drying herself and getting dressed, she looked at herself once more in the mirror. She still had light purple bags under her eyes, but she felt considerably better than the night before.

The moon was nearly at its highest point in the sky, so she gathered a few items to bring along with her before peeking her head out of her bedroom. Once the coast was clear, she quietly made her way through the castle halls and out into the night.

A quarter of a mile before she got to Regina's jail, the sky opened up and within seconds, the princess was soaked. She wasn't afraid of getting wet, but the night was already chilly and she was still not feeling one hundred percent herself, so she ran the rest of the way. When she opened the hidden door, she threw herself inside and quickly closed it. There was nothing quiet about the movement, and she heard a gasp behind her. At least she knew Regina was awake, right?

As she walked through the dark she started shivering, her cold, wet clothes sticking to her like a second skin. When she neared the cell bars, she heard movement ahead and tried to peer through. She could see nothing, but she knew she was being watched by chocolate brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The words caused Emma to jump. She hadn't heard Regina's voice in what seemed like forever, and the tone the former queen spoke with made a different kind of chill run through her. There was anger lacing every word, but something else was hidden in there that she couldn't quite figure out… Was it sadness? She wasn't sure.

"I told you I wasn't going to give up," Emma said after finding her voice.

A deep chuckle made her hair stand up. "Mhm. And where were you last night?"

Emma could hear that Regina was closer, but without any light, she couldn't see her. She moved to where she thought the extra torches she brought were, and luckily found them without much effort. She lit it within seconds and turned to face the cell. Regina was in fact close, her arms crossed over her chest nearly up against the bars. The look of hatred she wore slowly lessened as she took in the sight of the soaked blonde, but it never completely went away.

"You look like a wet rat," Regina turned her nose up slightly.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's judgement and set her bag down on the ground. After placing the torch in it's holder, she took her hair out of the ponytail. She proceeded to ring her hair out onto the ground, and could feel eyes watching her every move. When she stood up straight, not bothering to put her hair back up, she faced the brunette.

"Are you going to answer me? I sure do hate repeating myself," Regina stated expectantly.

Emma sighed. "I was sick last night. There was no way I could have come, as much as I wanted to." She wrapped her arms around herself as another chill worked its way through her. Her jaw was chattering slightly, and she fought hard to hide it.

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes and she turned around and walked into the dark. Emma was worried that she wouldn't return and instantly walked up to the bars and grabbed them, searching in vain for the woman who had disappeared. She jumped back in surprise when Regina started walking back over with a hard look in her eyes, but was shocked when she saw the woman extend her arm to her with the blanket she had given her before. Emma timidly accepted the blanket and quickly wrapped it around herself. She offered a small smile to the brunette, whose facial expression never changed.

"I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't coming back," Emma said as she sat down on the ground in front of the bars.

Regina looked away from the blonde, not wanting her to see the emotions behind her normally schooled features. Something about Emma's tone made her hard shell crack a little, and she didn't want the other woman to see it.

"I was hoping you were gone for good," Regina tried, but Emma knew better and the blonde smiled.

"I may not know any magic…but let's just say I have a superpower. I can always tell when someone is lying. You were worried that I wasn't coming back," Emma said calmly, a sweet smile dancing on her lips.

Regina looked at the blonde girl sitting before her out of the corner of her eye, and upon seeing the smile, she rolled her eyes again, turned, and sat in front of Emma with a light huff. "Fine, maybe just a little," Regina gave in. Her features were still stoney, but the fact that she was staying and talking to her have Emma hope.

"So," Emma said and looked away for a moment before meeting Regina's eyes again, "does this mean that you forgive me?" Something about the way the brunette studied her made Emma feel weird inside. She couldn't place what the feeling was, nor could she tell if she liked it or not.

"Forgive you for what?" Regina's tone was hard.

"For not telling you who I am… for _being_ who I am?" Emma's voice was quiet, nearly childlike.

Regina stared at the blonde for a few moments, many emotions running through her. With a light sigh, her shoulders slumped and her face softened. "You can't help who your parents are." When Emma's face lit up, Regina stopped her from getting too excited. "That being said, if you ever lie to me again, even lying by omission, I _will_ find a way to ruin you. Understand?"

Emma swallowed and nodded, her smile gone. "Yes, I understand."

"Good." Regina looked over the blonde. She didn't look well at all. "Moving forward, you look terrible."

Emma chucked softly. "Gee, thanks."

"No, you don't look well. You have bags, and even in this crappy light I can see that you have absolutely no color. You shouldn't have come tonight."

"I had to. I didn't want you to think that I was done…" Emma paused when she saw the confliction in Regina's eyes before they looked away from her own. "I wouldn't do that to you, Regina. Like I said, I want to be your friend…"

Regina sighed and looked back at the blonde. "Is this the part where you tell me to trust you?"

Emma smiled sweetly and nodded, "Yeah." When Regina's expression remained unchanged, her smile faltered. "Or at least try to…"

After some silence, Regina gave a small nod and looked down as she played with the hem of her dress. "Okay. I'll try." Emma had to strain her ears to hear what she had said, the words were spoken so softly. But nonetheless when Regina looked back up, she was greeted with a blinding smile. She couldn't help but return a small smile back.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hopefully will update soon! Reviews help me write faster, so take a second and let me know what you think! Thanks! Xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! Life got away from me, but I have finally gotten a little free time to continue! Hope you enjoy! Xo.

* * *

It'd been roughly an hour since Emma arrived and the two women started to converse a bit easier. They stayed on easy topics, such as horseback riding, gardening, and Emma's love for all kinds of food. It wasn't until Emma mentioned her mother that things took a darker turn. Emma's laughter died down at the cold look displayed on Regina's face.

"I'm…uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about her…" Emma stammered.

Regina looked down and smiled disappointingly. "She _is_ your mother." The brunette looked back up and met Emma's apologetic gaze. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that; it'd be a real pity for your face to get stuck that way," Regina tried lightening the mood.

Emma straightened her shoulders and sighed as she looked up, avoiding brown eyes. "May I ask you something?"

"Only if you stop hiding and look at me." When their eyes met, Regina nodded at Emma to continue.

The blonde took a deep breath, gathering as much courage as she could to venture into the topic of her mother. "If you ever got your freedom, would you retaliate against my mother?"

Fear was evident in the blonde's voice, and Regina couldn't help how her stomach knotted up. What was she supposed to say to the woman across from her?

At Regina's silence, Emma's gaze fell and her stomach turned. "Oh…" she sighed.

Regina exhaled loudly and stood up. "Don't worry, Princess. It isn't like I'll be getting out of here anyway. Your mother is safe from me." She turned around and began to pace slowly. Emma's eyes burned holes into her and she felt uncomfortable being stared at. Frustrated, she whipped around and threw herself in front of the blonde, anger burning in her eyes. "Will you stop studying me? I am not some caged animal."

Emma's eyes bulged, but she didn't back down and leaned forward. She grabbed onto the bars in front of her, challenging the brunette. "I wasn't studying you. I was just-"

"Just what, Miss Swan?" Regina's face was nose to nose with the blonde, eyes fuming, heart racing.

"I was thinking about what I could possibly say or do to make you reconsider! Jeeze, Regina!" Emma pushed herself away from the bars and stood up. She ran a shaking hand through her still damp locks, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why even entertain the thought? Your parents will never let me out. They know better."

Emma sighed, feeling the effects of the day starting to catch up to her. Her shoulders dropped and she stretched her neck from side to side. Regina slowly calmed at seeing the blonde's current state, the anger being replaced by concern.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked softly.

"I'm fine." Emma turned to her, the frustration in her voice all but gone. "I'll be fine. But Regina…" Emma moved back over and knelt in front of the brunette, "would you really hurt my mother?" Her voice was childlike, and as Regina stared into her eyes, she knew that she couldn't do anything that could bring Emma pain.

"No." Her response was so quiet, that Emma had almost missed it. She watched as relief washed over a pale face and saw the blonde visibly relax. Curious, Regina tilted her head. "You do know that they won't let me out? Even if you ask. Do you realize that if you even told them that you found me, they'd make sure that you'd never see me again?"

"I have to try, Regina… This is cruel… You can't be in here until the end of time. If there's something I can do to fix it, shouldn't I at least give it a shot?" Emma could see the conflict burning in Regina's eyes.

"But if it doesn't work then…"

At Regina's hesitation, Emma finally understood. "Then you'll be alone again." Regina looked down when Emma completed her thought, wringing her hands as anxiety started to build within her. Seeing this, Emma reached through and took one of Regina's hands in her own. "Regina, look at me, please." Reluctantly, Regina did as the blonde asked, tears in her eyes. "Then we'll find another way. I promise," Emma said giving her a soft smile. "By the way, you called me Miss Swan. You know who I am now…"

Regina claimed her hand back and rid her eyes of the threatening tears. "Yes, well, I like it better," she nearly pouted, causing a deep chuckle to come from the blonde.

* * *

That night after Emma left the brunette's prison, she took her time walking home. The sky had cleared a short time before, leaving the ground beneath her slippery and the air cool against her skin. She had tried to leave the blanket with Regina, but the stubborn queen insisted that the blonde take it with her to keep her warm.

Before she knew it, the castle was before her. Being lost in thought of the queen's escape plan had made the time pass in the blink of an eye. She had tried thinking of different ways to break the queen out of there, but none of them would work. Well, except for one… But she needed more information about that before she could move forward with it.

As the blonde finally made it to her bedroom, she rested against the silk sheets and closed her eyes. She didn't like deceiving her parents, but it seemed the only option if she was going to make this work. With a light sigh, she began piecing together the first part of her plan until sleep pulled her in once more.

* * *

The next morning, Emma rose and went in search of her mother. After finally locating her in the new nursery, she mustered up what courage she had to begin her plan. "Good morning, Mother," she greeted the woman with a smile.

"Good morning, my sweet girl," Snow stood from the rocker, folding the baby blanket she knitted and placed it into the bassinet. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I- I was wondering if it would be okay if I went riding today? I mean, my first trip outside of the castle went very well, and I'd love to continue to explore."

Snow's face fell at the mention of her daughter leaving the castle and she clasped her hands before her. "Will you be taking any guards with you?" Snow knew the answer before she asked, but she felt the need to voice her question.

Emma sighed. "I will be okay without any, Mother. Especially on horseback. No one gave me any trouble last time, and I promise that if anything happens, I'll come straight home." Emma's palm started to sweat as she watched her mother chew over the idea. After what felt like eternity, her mother sighed and moved closer to her.

"Alright, you may go."

Relief flooded through Emma's veins and she jumped with delight as she hugged her mother. "Thank you so much! I'll be careful! Don't worry!" She made a quick dash for it in hopes to avoid Snow changing her mind, and made her way to the stables. In her haste, she nearly plowed through her father and a couple of his guards and paused for a quick apology before she was off again.

A confused Charming was soon met by his wife and he questioned where Emma had been off to in such a rush. "Surely she's not that hungry," Charming joked lightly, sensing the discomfort Snow was feeling.

Snow grabbed onto his arm lightly and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "She's growing up, Charming… Our little girl…" She ran her hand slowly over her small baby bump and and looked up into his eyes, seeing questions and concern flowing from them. "She's off to go riding. Alone."

Understanding his wife's turmoil, he shifted her in his arm, enveloping her, and looked down into her eyes. "I know you worry, my love. Would it make you feel better if I asked Blue to keep an eye on her while she is out?"

"But if she finds out, she will think that I don't trust her or believe in her, Charming. I know how important her independence is to her; it'll just put a wall between us…"

"Then if she finds out, blame me. I'm okay being the bad guy. In the end she'll know it was just a precaution and she'll forgive me eventually."

Snow pondered on this for a moment before smiling up at her husband. "You really are my hero, you know that right?" She lifted up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him gently.

"I'll send for Blue, now." He smiled happily and parted from his wife after kissing her sweetly one last time.

* * *

The next chapter is where things start to get tricky! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Please leave a review to let me know if you're enjoying this! Xoxo.


End file.
